Pijamadas
by KatyCat29
Summary: Los padres de Ib tienen una importante conferencia en otra ciudad y deciden dejar a Ib al cuidado de Garry durante el fin de semana. Todo parece ir bien hasta que Ib se queda dormida.
1. Prólogo

Era una mañana tranquila para la familia. Todo había comenzado normalmente. Ib estaba en la escuela, el padre de esta ya estaba por regresar del trabajo, mientras que su esposa, debido a que un resfriado de la nada la había sorprendido, decidió pasar del trabajo.- el cual compartía con su esposo.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente. Haciendo que la mujer se sobresaltara, pero tranquilizara al ver que era su marido.

-Hola.- la saludó con un abrazo.- Ya te sientes mejor?

-Eso creo.- respondió ella.- Creo que lo único que necesitaba era descansar.

-Bien.- dijo el hombre y tomo asiento.- Tengo noticias del trabajo.

-Que sucedió?- preguntó.

-Nos han contratado a ambos para que demos una conferencia en otra ciudad, el fin de semana, saldríamos el viernes por la noche y volveríamos el domingo.

-Eso es genial!-se alegró ella.-Pero... Que haremos con Ib? Ella todavía es muy pequeña para quedarse sola en casa todo el fin de semana.

-Por qué no la llevamos con tu madre?-preguntó el.

-Tampoco estará el fin de semana.- lo interrumpió.- No recuerdas que se irá un par de días a un hotel?

-Lo había olvidado.-admitió.

-Y por qué no la llevamos con la tuya?-dijo.

-Su casa está siendo fumigada.

-Oh.- respondió ella.- Cariño ya sabes lo que estoy pensando.-agregó.

-No, no, no y no.- se paró y puso las manos sobre la mesa.- No la dejaremos con ese pervertido de extraño cabello morado!

Marlenne* se rió de la exagerada reacción de su esposo y dijo:

-Pero Garry es un buen chico Robert.-dijo.- Además siempre se preocupa por Ib y la protege!

-Siempre me pareció raro ese chico Marlenne! Acaso viste su pelo!? Y su forma de hablar!?

-De todas formas no tenemos opción!-respondió ella.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-admitió y regresó a su asiento.- Pero lo llamas tú.- dijo señalándola.

-Bien, bien.- terminó la conversación y se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose al teléfono.

Tomó este último y marcó el número del peli morado.-quién respondió a los dos tonos.

-Hola?-dijo el chico.

-Hola Garry.

-Oh Marlenne.-la saludó.-Que tal?

-Bien...Mira debemos pedirte algo.-comenzó.

-Claro.-dijo Garry tratando de que los nervios que comenzó a sentir en ese momento no se transmitieran en su voz. Siempre había tenido miedo de que los padres de Ib no la dejaran verse con él o algo por el estilo.

-A mi esposo y a mí nos contrataron para una conferencia en otra ciudad este fin de semana.-dijo.- Y queríamos pedirte si por favor podrías cuidarla en ese lapso de tiempo, te lo agradeceríamos muchísimo Garry!

-Oh, por supuesto.-dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio.-Sería un placer!

-Muchas Gracias Garry! Nos vemos el viernes!-agradeció.

-No tienes por qué agradecer, nos vemos!

Marlenne colgó y fue a sentarse con su marido.

-Es verdad que habla algo raro.-dijo ella y tomó asiento

* * *

Hola! Gracias por leer! Probablemente hoy o mañana publica el cap 1!

Gracias!

*Marlenne es el nombre inventado par ala madre de Ib


	2. Noche 1

Día 1.

*Garry*

El timbre suena de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Corro hacia la puerta y la abro. Ib y sus padres se encuentran parados parecen apurados.

—Buenas noches. —saludo amablemente a los adultos y me agacho.

—Hola Ib!—saludo alegremente revolviéndole la cabellera— Tendremos una pijamada!

—Si!— grita ella y entra corriendo al departamento tirando su mochila en el sofá.

—Ib! Ten más cuidado!— la regaña su madre.

—Sí mamá— refunfuña ella algo avergonzada, mientras se esconde detrás del diván.

—Muchas Gracias Garry! Nos salvaste de un apuro!— agradece la mujer.

—Sí!— sigue el padre de Ib— Fuiste la primera opción que se nos cruzó por la mente!

—No hay de que!— respondo con una sonrisa— Tengan un buen viaje!

—Gracias!— dicen al unísono y agregan— Adiós Ib!

La cabecita de Ib se asoma con una sonrisa.

—Adiós!— dice moviendo la mano de un lado hacia el otro.

Ambos sonrieron y se marcharon. Cierro la puerta.

—Wow Garry!—dice Ib impresionada— Son bolsas de dormir!?

—Sí, creí que era digno de la ocasión, también tengo varias películas, elige una y la veremos más tarde!

Rápidamente se levanta del suelo y se dirige al montón de películas sobre la mesada, pero su atención se redirige rápidamente hacia mí cuando voy hacia la cocina, ubicada unos 3 metros detrás de donde estaba parado, vivo en un pequeño apartamento.

—Que haces Garry?— pregunta con curiosidad.

—Voy a hacer la comida— le digo con una sonrisa— Pizza!

—Puedo ayudarte?— dice en voz baja, algo tímida.

—Claro cariño!— la tomo de su pequeña manito y la llevo conmigo a la cocina.-Ponte esto.-digo y coloco sobre su cabeza un gorro de chef que había comprado para halloween, le queda algo grande y ella no para de subírselo cuando comienza a bajarse, lo cual la hace aún más adorable.-Eres muy tierna!- digo entrelazando mis dedos y llevándolos junto a mi cara.

Ella sonríe y me pregunta:-En que puedo ayudarte Garry?

-Oh, bueno, ya he hecho la masa, pero me falta amasarla. Ven, siéntate en este banco, yo estaré haciendo la salsa.

Ella, con cara de concentración sube rápidamente donde yo le había indicado, toma el rodillo y rápidamente empieza a amasar, sus brazos apenas pueden llegar hasta donde la masa termina y la harina que posteriormente había tirado se le pega en la camiseta. Sonrío hacia ella sin que se diera cuenta y empiezo a hacer la salsa. La verdad es que la cocina es algo que me fascina. Es bastante divertido, además puedo hacer mis propios macarrones! Empiezo a perderme en mis pensamientos.

Ahora que lo pienso, mañana podríamos ir a la cafetería aquella frente al parque, es muy bonito, allí no he ido con Ib aún, tambi...

-Garry.- la vocecita de Ib me sorprende de repente.

Giro la cabeza sonriendo.- Pasa algo Ib?

-Ya terminé.

Me acerco a su área de trabajo. La masa está perfectamente lisa y redonda, sin un grumo o alguna imperfección. Ni siquiera parecía hecha por una niña de 12 años.

-Wow Ib! Está perfecta, ya has hecho esto antes!?.- grito sorprendido.

-Lo he hecho un par de veces, mamá y yo estamos solas los sábados, así que casi siempre hacemos pizza juntas.

-Se te da muy bien... Bueno, estoy terminando con la salsa, me ayudas?

-Si! Esto es muy divertido. No pensé que estaríamos cocinando.

-Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo, por cierto, ye decidiste que película te gustaría ver?

-Bueno...- dice ella mientras tomaba su banquito y lo ponía cerca del horno.- Estaba pensando en esa que se llama Siempre Alice.

Muchas veces hemos mirado películas. Usualmente tratamos de ver las más felices posible. Por eso es que me sorprendí cuando Ib eligió esa película, está creciendo demasiado rápido.

Me agacho a su altura.- Esa película es bastante triste. No quiero verte llorar.

\- Haré el intento.- sonríe y se sube a la silla.

Me acerco a ella y me pongo a su lado, la salsa está casi lista solo falta poner algo de ajo.

-Ib, me alcanzas esos dientes de ajo?

Ella asiente y se estira hasta que su cuerpo es frenado por la mesada y estira su mano para agarrar lo que le había pedido.

Entonces es cuando el banco sobre el que ella estaba le juega una mala pasada y se rompe una pata. Ib se tambalea tratando de mantener el equilibrio, pero su dirección no es otra que el horno en funcionamiento.

-Ib!-Reacciono rápidamente y pongo un brazo debajo de ella.-Estás bien? Te lastimaste? Te quemaste?- la pongo en el suelo.

-Garry.-dice ella y me abraza.- Perdón! Perdí el equilibrio y fui muy tonta y...

-Shh, no hay problema Ib.- y la abrazo lo más fuerte que puedo.- Lo que importa es que no te hiciste daño si?

Siento que asiente y esconde la cabeza. Nos quedamos así unos segundos hasta que ella se calma.

-Bien, que te parece si ves un poco de tele mientras termino todo esto? Por cierto, puedes dejar tus cosas en la habitación.

Este pedacito es narrado por Ib

Me asusté. Quizás puedan pensar que mi reacción fue exagerada. Pero me hizo sentir mal. No quería ver a Garry así de preocupado y siento que quedé como una inútil, en fin.

-Bien.-le digo a Garry y tomo mi pequeño bolso.

Me dirijo a su habitación. Ya me sé de memoria su casa. Pero es la primera vez que me quedo a dormir. Me sorprendí mucho cuando mamá me dijo que me quedaría con él. Papá no confía demasiado. Cada tanto nos juntamos a pintar. El tiene mucha experiencia y lo hace muy bien. Yo solo soy una amateur. Me ha enseñado varias técnicas, como la de las sombras o la de superposición. También hemos ido a un parque acuático. Fue muy divertido. Aunque Garry parecía a punto de desmayarse cada vez que nos subíamos a una atracción.

Entro a su habitación. Tiene una cama de dos plazas. Las paredes están pintadas en un tono azul oscuro y una pintura de unas cataratas está colgada sobre el lecho.

Tiene un mueble antiguo al lado de la ventana. Hay varias fotos que nunca tuve el valor de preguntarle donde está y con quien.

Dejo sobre la cama el bolso. Garry es alguien muy interesante. Es de aquel tipo de persona que sientes que nunca vas a terminar de conocer. Tiene colgadas varias pinturas en la pared. Me dirijo hacia el antiguo mueble y hecho un vistazo a sus cosas. Nunca me ha visto observando esto. Tiene fotografías de su madre y con sus amigos. Una sensación de ternura me llega en cuanto veo que tiene una mía en la punta. En la foto estamos ambos en el parque. Yo llevo dos trenzas y su pelo está despeinado por el viento.

Tiene un perfume casi vacío. Lo tomo entre mis manos y me hecho solo un poco en la muñeca. Es un aroma como a jengibre y un toque de gardenias. Me gusta. Así que me pongo un poco más.

Es el mismo que llevaba puesto en la galería y que lleva puesto hoy.

Sigo avanzando por la habitación, no es demasiado grande, pero sí que tiene bastantes cosas. Me detengo cuando llego a su librero. Es enorme, le gusta mucho leer. Saco un pequeño libro que capta mi atención.

Cuando lo muevo algo cae al suelo. Me agacho y lo agarro.

Es una foto. Tiene aspecto desgastado y está rota por los bordes. La tomo en mis manos y la doy vuelta.

La foto es en la playa. El no tiene camisa y está con una chica. El la está agarrando por la cintura y ella lo besa en la mejilla. Ambos parecen muy felices.

-Husmeando, eh?

La voz de Garry me toma por sorpresa y me pongo blanca. Me descubrió.

-Eh, yo, este...- comienzo a balbucear en busca de alguna excusa.

-Solo bromeaba.- dice riendo y me pone una mano en hombro.-Que estás viendo?

-Eh yo..-comencé a decir pero él tomó la foto en sus manos.

-Oh, esta foto...

-Garry... quién es?

-Ella? Oh, es solo una ex-novia. Terminamos hace mucho tiempo, ya es agua pasada.- dice el tirando la foto al suelo.

Tomo la foto y le digo-Pareces muy feliz.

-Me la paso mejor contigo, Ib.-me dice sonriendo y revolviéndome el pelo, siempre hace eso y suelo decirle que no lo haga, pero esta vez dejo que lo haga.

-La pizza ya casi está, vamos...

*Garry*

Ib estaba rara. Me sorprendí bastante al verla observando la foto de mi ex novia.

Cortamos hace mucho. Ella me engaño. Fueron tiempos muy duros pero es algo pasado. Aunque una sensación de agonía me invade cada vez que miro esa foto. Ella era una persona muy importante para mí. Cuando fui a la galería de Guertena, apenas estaba comenzando a superar la traición, pero gracias a Ib, fue que pude olvidar todo el sufrimiento.

Veo que se sienta en silencio y es como si una oscura aura la rodeara.

-Hey.-me acerco por detrás.-Que pasa Ib?

-Nada.-dice en un tono frío.

-Dime, puedes ser sincera conmigo.

-Garry... Nunca te había visto sonreír como lo hacías en la foto.

Me quedo sin palabras, era eso lo que le preocupaba.

-Ib...

-Antes eras más feliz? Estás triste? Es que acaso...

-Basta.-la detengo.- Ib, eres mucho más importante que cualquier novia que yo jamás tuve, tendré o tenga, eres muy especial para mí, crees que con cualquier persona logras sobrevivir a una galería maldita?

Ella me mira expectante y enseguida me envuelve en un abrazo.

-Te quiero, Garry.

-Y yo a ti, Ib.

Siento olor a pizza quemada, pero no me importa.

Ambos comimos y charlamos alegremente. La verdad es que estoy tratando de evadir la película. Amigos míos que se consideran a sí mismos machos la han visto y han llorado. Pero Ib es una chica bastante fuerte. En la galería lo único que hacía que ella saltara del susto eran mis gritos.

-Voy a ponerme mi pijama, prepara la película.- se levanta y se dirige al baño, mientras que yo me quedo petrificado.

Maldigo para mis adentros y me obligo a mi mismo a pararme. Paso para la sala de estar, la cual se encuentra a unos quince pasos. Debo conseguir otro lugar.-refunfuño en voz baja. Lo que yo llamo "sala de estar" se basa en un sofá y una televisión, aunque con el paso del tiempo logré hacer que se viera más bonita.

Hace mucho frío afuera, pese que está por terminar el invierno. Apago las luces y la única iluminación que hay es la de a pantalla del televisor. Mientras, me dirijo a mi habitación y cambio mi habitual vestuario a mi ropa de dormir. Salgo del dormitorio. Ib sale del baño enseguida, vistiendo un pijama rojo largo.

Me siento sobre la bolsa de dormir y me cruzo de piernas. Palmeo el suelo.-Ven, ya he puesto la película. Ib se sienta a mi lado y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro. Le presto atención a cualquier cosa menos a lo que está pasando en la pantalla. Comienzo a jugar con un mechón de su cabello y ella se ríe.

Debo admitir que terminé rindiéndome a la película. Cada tanto reviso si es que ella tiene lágrimas en sus ojitos rojos. Pero su mirada siempre tiene un aspecto de concentración.

-Es bastante triste, se nota que se esfuerza por mantener sus memorias y es como si se les resbalaran de las manos.-Comenta y yo me quedo atónito.

-Desde cuando eres tan madura?- digo mientras finjo secarme las lágrimas.

Ella se ríe ante mis palabras y dice;-Desde que tu acento afeminado es algo más masculino.- Comienza a reírse.

-Hey.- me quejo sonriendo.

A los veinte minutos la película termina y noto que Ib está algo conmovida. Por lo que le doy un abrazo que la sorprende.

-Estas cansada? Ve a descansar, hoy te levantaste temprano, verdad?

Ella asiente y se despide.- Buenas noches Garry.

-Duerme bien.- le sonrío.

Se mete en la bolsa y veo como en pocos segundos sus ojos se cierran hasta sumirse en la inconsciencia. Me tapo hasta la cintura dentro del saco de dormir y veo un poco de televisión. La verdad es que no tengo mucho sueño.

Justo cuando empiezo a sentirme somnoliento escucho a Ib murmurar unas palabras. Me paro y me dirijo hacia ella.

-Mary...

Esta soñando con... Mary?

-No lo hagas...- sigue hablando dormida.- Mary! No! Deja la rosa ahí! Eso es de Garry!- comienza a gritar y yo me asusto.

-Ib!-la muevo bruscamente.- Despierta!

Ella abre sus ojos.-los cuales están llenos de lágrimas.- Garry!- grita llorando y me abraza.

-Tranquila.- le digo mientras le acaricio la cabeza.- No pasa nada.

Pero ella sigue llorando.

-Espérame aquí.-le digo y me dirijo hacia la cocina.

Abro un cajón y busco un frasco. Cuando lo encuentro, lo abro y tomo un caramelo de limón. La ayudó a calmarse en la galería, así que espero que lo haga ahora.

Voy hacia ella y me agacho.

-Ten.- le muestro el caramelo en mi mano y ella lo toma.

-Gracias Garry.- dice con una voz algo temblorosa.

\- Es la primera vez que tienes pesadillas?- le pregunto.

Ella duda un segundo.-...No.

-Porque no me lo contaste? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí verdad?

-Ya lo sé pero... No quería que te preocuparas.

Pasan unos segundos y le digo a Ib:-Trata de dormir, no te preocupes.

-Tengo miedo.-me dice y agacha un poco la cabeza.

Me acuesto sobre su bolsa de dormir.

-No te preocupes.- le digo.- Yo estoy aquí.

Ella se acuesta y yo le paso el brazo por arriba.

-Mientras yo esté contigo, nunca permitiré que te pase nada... Ib.

Aquí estoy, abrazando a Ib, mientras tengo frío. Pero no me importa, mientras que ninguna lágrima vuelva a recorrer su rostro.


	3. Algo inesperado

**Hola! Quiero pedir disculpas por haber tardado TANTO en actualizar, no voy a poner ninguna excusa, así que solo diré; ¡disfruten el cap! **  
**Aviso: Lo escribí en el teléfono, así que quizás tenga un par de errores, también vale aclarar que esto " " significa diálogo, ahora sí, ¡disfruten el cap!**

"Si señora, Ib está muy bien" le dijo Garry a la mujer del teléfono mientras enrollaba su dedo índice con el cable del teléfono, Marlenne había llamado exactamente a las 9 de la mañana, despertando así al pelimorado.

"Oh... genial" dijo ella con un alivio que a él le sonó fingido.

"Pero..., hay algo que me gustaría hablar con usted" Garry cambio de posición poniéndose más erguido. "Ayer por la noche antes de que yo me durmiera, Ib tuvo una pesadilla algo extraña sobre unas rosas y algo así" se hizo el desentendido, "Y...bueno quería saber si eso ya había pasado antes"

Hubo un silencio en la línea, antes de que la mujer dijese "Creí que ya lo había superado"

Garry suspiró, no tan sorprendido en verdad.  
"Así que no es la primera vez" dijo recordando como Ib había reaccionado al sueño de la noche pasada.

"Sí, hace un tiempo sufrió mucho de ellas, luego empezaron a aparecer con menos frecuencia, hasta que pensamos que habían desaparecido"

"Oh..." respondió algo lejano.

"En tal caso, muchas gracias por avisarnos Garry, esto, ya debemos ir yendonos, llamaré más tarde, Robert te manda saludos" al pelimorado le pareció escuchar al hombre maldiciendo a su esposa desde atrás pero hizo como si nada.

"Hasta pronto" esperó hasta que la mujer colgase y puso el teléfono en su lugar, probablemente hubiera vuelto a la 'cama' si no se hubiera encontrado con un par de ojos rojos mirándolo expectantes, entonces, volvió a su semblante común y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. "Buenos días cariño" dijo revolviéndole los cabellos.

Ib rió un poco antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Garry y desearle buenos días.

"¿Tienes hambre?" le preguntó y frunció el ceño al ver como Ib movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negación. "Debes alimentarte bien, apenas estás en desarrollo y-"

"Está bien, está bien, tomaré un poco de té, pero primero quiero ir al baño"  
Garry hizo algo parecido a una reverencia agachando la cabeza y poniendo la mano derecha sobre su pecho. Ib contuvo una risita y se dirigió hacia el baño.

El pelimorado aprovechó el momento para dirigirse a la cocina y poner agua para el té, de repente sus pensamientos empezaron a alejarse un poco. Obviamente iba a preguntarle a Ib por que no le había contado de sus pesadillas.

'Pero... somos amigos muy cercanos, a veces hasta me habla de chicos, ¿por qué no me habrá dicho? ¿Le da vergüenza? pff' pensó casi en voz alta, rodeando los ojos, entonces un pitido avisandole que el agua ya estaba lista lo devolvió a la realidad.

Sirvió un poco en dos tazas y las puso sobre la pequeña mesita al lado de la ventana, era un bonito día, aunque eso no quitaba que el frío hiciera que saliera vapor por las bocas de las personas, por supuesto.

Apoyó los codos sobre la superficie y entrelazo los dedos para luego apoyar la cabeza, acto seguido una Ib ya fresca y peinada apareció, llevaba un sweater rojo que Garry nunca había visto antes y unos jeans blancos.

La castaña se sento frente a él con un poco de timidez y empezó a tomar la infusión.

"Ib..." él dejó de mirar por la ventana para mirarla a ella "¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre tus pesadillas? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Yo..." la chica de ojos rojos comenzó a tartamudear "Y-Ya te lo dije, n-no quería p-preocuparte"

"¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, verdad? ¿Sabes que lo único que quiero es protegerte, no? " dijo el pelimorado tratando de no mostrar lo dolido que estaba.

"Yo...Garry" Ib tenía los brazos tenzados al lado de su cuerpo y la cabeza gacha "Yo... ¡lo siento mucho Garry!" prácticamente gritó mirando hacia el suelo, sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

Él cambió su expresión seria a una sorprendida y se paró de su silla para acercarse a ella.

"¡Y-Yo te quiero mucho Garry! ¡N-No quería lastimarte, lo juro!"

Él se agachó frente a ella y le depositó un beso en la frente "Está bien Ib, pero la próxima dímelo, ¿está bien? " la pequeña asintió y Garry se puso de pie.

"Ahora..." puso las manos en la cintura y miró hacia la pared pensativo. "Voy a cambiarme, ¿podrías recoger las tazas cariño?"

"No hay problema" dijo aún algo tímida.

"Bien, ya vuelvo" después de esto el pelimorado se dirigió a su habitación que solo estaba a un par de metros de allí.

Entró y cerró la puerta detras suya y se dispuso a vestirse. Obviamente no iba a hacer que Ib se quedase todo el día en ese departamento compacto, aunque eso no significaba que no disfrutaran de las tardes lluviosas pintando, o aquellos días cuando Garry compraba ingredientes y ambos preparaban un pastel de fresa. Ultimamente la castaña estaba pasando bastante tiempo con él, y eso, de alguna forma, alegraba su corazón.

Finalmente cambió su desgastado pijama por sus típicas ropas, aunque no lo parezca, aquella chaqueta hecha jirones calentaba lo suficiente como para usar solo eso de abrigo.

Posteriormente salió de la habitación para encontrarse a Ib dormida sobre el sofá. 'Claro' pensó Garry 'Ayer nos acostamos algo tarde, mejor la dejo descanzar'

Luego de eso prosiguió a juntar todas las cosas que habían quedado en el suelo de la noche anterior, las bolsas de dormir, las películas esparcidas. También aprovechó para limpiar un poco y poner las cosas en su lugar, para cuando había terminado ya eran las once de la mañana.

Sin tener nada que hacer, Garry decidió sentarse y dibujar un poco en su vieja libreta. Mariposas, sirenas, animales, e incluso desconocidos que se había encontrado en la calle eran de las muchas cosas que podías hallar allí, pero sin embargo, su favorita siempre será la de Ib, por supuesto, ella estaba con un vestido blanco bastante fresco y dos trenzas reposaban sobre sus hombros, una sonrisa dibujada en su cara y los ojos rojos más brillantes que nunca. Garry se detuvo en esa página por un momento antes de que el libro resbalase de sus manos torpemente, haciendo que este caiga al suelo abierto. Sorprendente, ante la caída un dibujo plegado varias veces hasta que era solo un pequeño cuadrado cayó del mismo. Garry, sorprendido y sin poder recordar cuando fue que escondió eso allí, alcanzó el papel y comenzó a desplegarlo, después de varios segundos por fin lo había conseguido y lo que estaba en esa hoja lo hacía querer lanzarse en ese instante por la ventana.

Era un dibujo erótico, y como si eso no le diera el pudor suficiente a Garry, era de su ex.  
Se encontraba desnuda envuelta en las sábanas, no hará falta aclarar que es lo que estuvieron haciendo antes de eso. '¿Por qué habré guardado esto?' pensó.

Iba a hacerlo trizas y tirarlo a la basura pero entonces se encontró con Ib mirándolo curiosa.  
Garry se congeló en el lugar sin saber que hacer.

"¿Hmm? ¿Que es eso?" Preguntó ella rascándose los ojos.

"¡N-Nada! ¿Por que tendría que haber algo? ¡S-Solo es basura!" Se sonrojo e hizo un bollo el papel.

"Garry..." dijo ella algo divertida "Vamos, ¿que escondes?"

"No estoy escondiendo nada" llenó su voz de firmeza y tiró el dibujo a la basura. "Ahora... cambiando de tema, ¿por qué no tomas tu abrigo y vamos saliendo?"

"¿Vamos a salir?" preguntó sorprendida.

"Pues claro" replicó él como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo "¿Pensabas que íbamos a quedarnos toda la tarde sin hacer nada?" Ib torció la boca en respuesta y salió a buscar su abrigo.

Segundos después apareció vistiendo una chaqueta de jean y su pequeña mochila que siempre llevaba con ella "¿Vamos?" dijo él ofreciéndole la mano.

"Vamos" respondió con una sonrisa aceptando la mano del pelimorado.

Bajaron por el ascensor y salieron del edificio al ser sábado había muchas personas en la calle, por lo que Ib se aferró más al brazo de Garry "¿Donde estamos yendo?" Preguntó.

"Iremos al parque a pasear un poco, al parecer lo han remodelado y es mucho más grande ahora" dijo mirando a la nada "Luego iremos a comer algo y por último ¡una sorpresa!"

"Jaja, wow Garry de verdad te lo has pensado todo... Gracias"

"Todo por ti cariño" le guiñó el ojo divertido. Caminaron un par dd cuadras más hasta que llegaron a la entrada del parque, una escalera con pocos escalones indicaba el camino, un par de bancos al lado y por supuesto, muchos árboles y flores de muchos colores.

Subieron las escaleras, en aquella parte habían diversos puestos de palomitas, algodón de azúcar, entre otras cosas, bancos ocupados en su mayoría y un par de chicos haciendo skate, en el centro, una fuente gigante.

"¡Como ha cambiado este lugar!" Exclamó él mientras caminaba contemplando mejor.

"Es muy bonito" dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

"Ven" le ofreció su mano, la cual ella aceptó "Parecen haber más cosas por allá, vamos a ver"

Unos gritos y risas captaron entonces la atención de la castaña.

"¡Miren muchachos! ¡Ib encontró un chico que no le tiene miedo!" rió uno de los varios compañeros de clase que ella había reconocido enseguida.

"¡Debe haberlo hipnotizado con esos ojos malvados!" exclamó otro.

Ib miró al suelo, apretando más la mano de Garry, con la moral bajo tierra.

"¿Ib? ¿Quienes son?" Preguntó él.

"S-Son unos chicos que van a mi curso en la escuela, s-siempre me molestan, pero descuida, ya estoy acostumbrada, vámonos" jaló de su chaqueta, pero Garry seguía mirándolos.

"Ib... Espérame aquí ¿sí?" Y sin esperar una respuesta caminó hacia los jóvenes "Muchachos" los llamó Garry, haciendo que se dieran vuelta.

"Miren, es el novio de Ib" rió uno infantilmente, al cual él decidió ignorar.

"¿Cual es su problema con ella?" Preguntó esforzándose por mantener su semblante amable.

"¿No la has visto?" Exclamó otro "Esos ojos rojos y actitud inocente, ¡debe ser un súcubo!"

"¿Así que la maltratan por ser diferente?" Los miró como si fueran los seres más despreciables del mundo.

"¿Terminaste?" Preguntó el más alto "Ahora, si nos disculpas, debemos irnos" luego de eso se dieron vuelta con el objetivo de irse, pero entonces Garry divisó una patineta que probablemente hubieran dejado atrás sin darse cuenta, la levantó y dijo "Hey ¿esto es suyo?" Los chicos se dieron vuelta y el que parecía ser el 'líder' habló "Si es mía gracias por..." Y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra Garry partió el skate a la mitad con la rodilla. Todos se quedaron atónitos ante la fuerza del pelimorado y este, aprovechando el silencio dijo:

"Si no quieren terminar como ese skate, no vuelvan a molestar a Ib ¿entendido?" Ante esto, los anteriormente 'machos' salieron corriendo despavoridos.

Garry volvió donde Ib y se agachó a su altura "Ya está, no te molestarán más y si lo hacen..." frunció el ceño "No dudes en decirme ¿bien?"

Ib no dijo nada y simplemente lo abrazó "Gracias..." dijo un par de segundos después "Pero no tenías que hacer eso, mira tu rodilla, te has lastimado" y era así, el pantalón de Garry se había rasgado en esa parte y un raspón que empezaba a sangrar se notaba a través de la tela rasgada.

"Estoy bien, nada de qué preocuparse"

"No, siéntate" le ordenó poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del pelimorado y ejerciendo fuerza hacia abajo "Tú hiciste eso por mí así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es curar esta herida" apoyó la pequeña mochila en el suelo y empezó a sacar las cosas necesarias para limpiar la herida, ganándose algunas miradas curiosas de las personas.

"Así que eso es lo que llevas en esa mochila" pensó en voz alta el mayor.

"Mamá siempre insiste en llevar cosas así a todos lados, aunque esta es la primera oportunidad que tengo de usarlas" terminó de sacar las cosas y le ordenó a Garry que subiese su pantalón hasta la rodilla, cosa que no fue difícil ya que estos eran bastante holgados. "Quizás arda un poco" le dijo ella, a lo que él asintió, por lo tanto prosiguió a poner agua oxigenada y pasar delicadamente un algodón para limpiar la herida, finalmente, puso unas vendas y le dijo a Garry que se acomodara.

"Gracias Ib" dijo él parándose mientras le revolvía los cabellos.

"No me agradezcas" ella le ofreció una gran sonrisa.

"Bueno..." Garry miró su reloj para comprobar la hora, ya eran las doce y media "Todo esto me ha dado hambre, ¿quieres ir a comer algo?"

Ib asintió y ambos caminaron un par de cuadras hasta encontrar un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida donde almorzaron.

Ya saliendo del restaurante Garry paró un segundo para hablar con ella.

"Ahora iremos a la estación" le explicó "Ya verás que es lo que haremos"

"Me estás poniendo ansiosa" rió ella antes de caminar en rumbo a la estación de tren de la ciudad, donde tomaron el primer tren hasta quien sabe donde.

"Bien Ib" le dijo el "Ahora que estamos por llegar te voy a pedir que te tapes los ojos" le explicó "¡Pero dame la mano!"

Ella siguió sus indicaciones hasta que ambos pararon de repente.

"Ya puedes mirar"

Entonces, sacó la mano de sus ojos y vio entonces la vista de una gigantesca feria de atracciones. Desde los ocho años, por alguna razón, Ib tenía un fuerte deseo de ir a una de esas ferias, pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de visitar una.

"¡Me trajiste a una feria de atracciones!" Gritó sin darse cuenta "¡Gracias!" corrió hacia él y lo envolvió en un abrazo de oso.

"Me pone feliz verte así, ven, vamos a recorrer un poco"

Caminaron un poco por la feria, estaba llena de juegos, gente, música y lugares de comida rápida. Pero entonces una voz se escuchó en el fondo.

"¡Garry!" Gritó una mujer detrás de ellos.

"¿Debrah?" Musitó el sorprendido, pero lo único que Ib hizo fue uña mueca de disgusto.

Digamos que la ex-novia de Garry no era demasiado de su agrado.

**Las que juegen corazón de melón sabrán por que la ex-novia de Garry se llama Debrah e.e**

**Si les gustó, denle a fav y dejen reviews, ¡gracias!**


	4. Las personas cambian o no cambian

Capítulo 4: Las personas cambian o no cambian.

—¡Vaya! Si que pasa el tiempo ¿no es así?— dijo Debrah en forma de saludo.

Garry cambió de posición, claramente incómodo, evidentemente luego de la charla que había tenido la noche anterior con Ib lo último que esperaba era encontrarse con nadie más que su ex.

Se llevó una mano atrás de su cuello y se rascó levemente—Y que lo digas Debrah.

La castaña alzó una ceja de una forma seductora pero a la vez sorprendida.

—Vamos, ¿sigues enojado conmigo? Fue hace un tiempo, las personas cambian— la muchacha iba a seguir hablando hasta que notó la presencia de una niña, quién en el momento se sentía prácticamente invisible.—No sabía que te gustaban las ¿'lolis'?—dijo sin pensar, mientras se agachaba y quedaba cara a cara con Ib.

«No acabas de decir eso» pensó Garry, mientras sentía como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, y recordaba una de las varias razones por las cuales había terminado con la chica.

—No—cerró los ojos con irritación—Ella, es Ib, mi amiga.

La joven le dio a la niña la peor mirada de desprecio que pudo haber salido de sus ojos, para después poner una sonrisa superada—Un placer Ib.

—El gusto es mío— respondió con una nota de sarcasmo que se notó hasta la luna.

Garry y Debrah continuaron charlando por un rato, sorpresivamente, el muchacho pareció dejar de estar incómodo después de que intercambiaron un par más de palabras. En cuanto a Ib, ella se mantuvo en silencio, pero no por estar enojada o algo, sino que se encontraba debatiendo consigo misma, si es que debía confiar en la chica o no. Algo no le cerraba, ¿Por qué se quiere acercar tanto a Garry? Se preguntaba. Definitivamente la castaña no parecía tener las mejores intenciones del mundo, pero no había hecho nada aún, así que no podía decir nada.

—¿No puedo ir con ustedes? Vamos, ¡por los viejos tiempos!— exclamó con emoción.

—¿Qué dices Ib? ¿Te molesta si Debrah viene con nosotros?

Garry claramente agarró a Ib con la guardia baja, quien sin pensarlo respondió que no.

—¡Bien!—Inmediatamente la chica se colgó del brazo de Garry—¿Podemos ir a la montaña rusa? ¡Por favor!

Y así transcurrieron dos horas, en las que Ib se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar. Obviamente se sentía celosa, de la nada la atención que siempre había estado sobre ella parecía estar en segundo plano; Cada vez que Garry se dirigía a ella Debrah encontraba la manera de hacer que el pelimorado se fijase en ella.

A la hora del medio día los tres se dirigieron a una cafetería en el predio. Tomaron asiento en las sillas que estaban en el exterior y charlaron un poco. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se dieron cuenta que nadie los atendía, fue por eso que Garry les pidió que esperasen y se dirigió hacia adentro.

La atmósfera era claramente incómoda, y Debrah e Ib se encontraban en un concurso de miradas que por el momento parecía no tener ganadora. Fue entonces cuando el teléfono de la mayor comenzó a vibrar. Al sacarlo y ver quien la estaba llamando, se paró y caminó lejos del bar para tomar la llamado. Esto le resultó a Ib alarmantemente sospechoso. Si hubiera sido una llamada inofensiva la hubiera atendido frente a ella, ¿no es así? Entonces, sin pensarlo se paró y se dirigió lo más cautelosamente detrás de ella.

—¡Ya lo sé!— Parecía ser una llamada bastante movidita— Mira, no te preocupes, el tonto picó más rápido de lo que pensaba.

Ib hizo el mayor esfuerzo que tuvo por no lanzarse sobre la perra, y siguió escuchando la conversación.

—Lo tengo todo planeado, al final del día voy a hacerme la inocente y le pediré el dinero, pobre ingenuo, a veces hasta me da lástima.

La niña no escuchó más, lo sabía, sabía que Debrah no tenía más que malas intenciones, pero Garry no se había dado cuenta. La muchacha intercambió un par de palabras más con la persona al teléfono.

Ib estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que la joven había terminado su llamada y ahora la miraba de una forma no demasiado amigable.

—¡¿Que haces espiándome?!— le gritó.

—No te hagas la inocente— dijo Ib con una valentía que no sabía de donde había sacado— Garry va descubrir tus verdaderas intenciones.

Debrah soltó una risa al aire—Como se nota que no me conoces, niña.

Luego de pronunciar esas palabras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y exclamó con una expresión patética hecha a propósito.

—¡Garry! Esa niña me ha amenazado mientras no estabas, no se que le he hecho, ¡Yo solo quería ser su amiga!— Comenzó a actuar, y sonaba real, demasiado real.—Mira, serás la niña de sus ojos, o cualquier mierda— De repente volvió a su semblante común— Pero no te gustaría que Garry pensase que eres una pequeñita malcriada y envidiosa, ¿Verdad? Así que no lo intentes, porque te saldrá mal.

Y con eso, Debrah volvió al café, dejando a Ib parada en su lugar. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía dejar que se saliera con la suya, pero la tenía atada de manos.

Decidió volver a la mesa y sentarse, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en un plan. Pero las cosas estaban dificiles.

Minutos después Garry reapareció con un camarero a su lado. Él y la muchacha ordenaron, pero Ib tenía un agujero en el estómago, y lo último que quería en el momento era comer.

—¿Cómo les fue mientras no estuve?

Y antes de que alguna palabra pudiera salir de la boca de Ib, Debrah habló.

—No muy bien que digamos—miró hacia abajo, fingiendo estar dolida.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó sorprendido el pelimorado.

—Bueno...cuando te fuiste, Ib comenzó a decirme cosas groseras, como que me fuera o que me alejara de ti.

Garry abrió los ojos sorprendido—¿Eso es verdad?

—¡No! ¡Está mintiendo!—se apresuró a decir la pequeña.

Debrah por su parte fingió más dolor—Y ahora me dice mentirosa, no sé que es lo que habré hecho, pero perdón si te molesté, Ib.

Y entonces se paró de su silla y corrió al baño.

—Ve a hablar con ella— le pidió el pelimorado cuando estuvieron solos.

—Pero...— la castaña miró hacia abajo, ¡no había hecho nada!

—Por favor— se limitó a decir.

Ib se paró de su silla lentamente, algo sorprendida, ¿Cómo era que Garry le había creído? «Maldita víbora»

Pensó mientras se adentraba al café. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Escapar? Era obvio que Debrah iba a continuar con su juego de víctima y dejándola mal parada. Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que su amigo cayera, y tenía miedo de perderlo también.

Finalmente, decidió enfrentar a Debrah en el baño. Probablemente la castaña iba a seguir amenazándola, y seguramente haría otra cosa para dejarla como una caprichosa. ¿Pero que otra opción tenía?

Entró, y no se sorprendió al encontrarla sola, con media sonrisa, mientras fumaba apoyada contra la pared. En cuanto la vio su sonrisa se amplió y tiró el cigarrillo al piso.

—¿Ahora lo ves? Tu querido Garry no es más que un ingenuo, apuesto a que él te mandó a hablar conmigo.—Soltó una risa y miró al techo—En fin, mientras fumaba me dí cuenta de algo, no eres más que una molestia, lo único que haces es retrasar mi plan. Así que me desharé de ti.

Ib la miró confundida—¿Y como piensas hacer eso?

Debrah esbozó una sonrisa malvada que asustó a la niña de ojos rojos—Así;—Inmediatamente puso sus manos en forma de garras y se las llevó a los brazos, hizo fuerza y arrastró, dejando un camino de rasguños.—Y no pienses que eso es lo último.— Y ante la sorprendida mirada de Ib se metió en uno de los cubículos dentro del baño, la niña no entendió que quería hacer, hasta que vio la traba del baño rodar por el piso. Debrah comenzó a golpear la puerta del baño de manera muy exagerada—¡Ayuda! ¡Me encerraron! ¡No puedo salir!

La desesperación invadió el cuerpo de Ib. Estaba perdida, oh no, estaba más que perdida, estaba muerta. Muchas personas comenzaron a entrar al baño, ante los gritos de Debrah de '¡fue la niña!' Mujeres mayores comenzaron a decirle que debería estar arrepentida, y que eso no se hacía. Pero entonces, la persona que ella hubiera deseado que no entrara entró. Garry.

—¿Ib?— la miró sorprendido— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Yo no quería creerle, pero de verdad me has decepcionado—Le dio la espalda y se dirigió al cubículo.

La niña se quedó mirando al piso y sintió las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos.

—¡Es mentira! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Te ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo! ¡Pero en lugar de creerme a mí después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, decides creerle a esta chica que te engañó con otros mientras salían!

Y huyó del baño.

Corrió, dándole la espalda a los gritos que la llamaban.

Porque la última persona que pensó que la lastimaría, la lastimó.

**¡Hola! Capítulo medio feo, lo sé, pero no se preocupen, que no pienso dejar ganar a Debrah! Lamento ya por adelantado si es que hay algún error. Y odien a Garry, cayó así como cayó Castiel T.T**

**Dejen reviews/comentario (dependiendo si lees esto en Wattpad o ) que me motivan mucho a escribir, se que es pesado dejar una opinión pero es muy lindo leer que es lo que piensa la gente de tu trabajo.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo **


End file.
